Burning Lips
' Burning Lips' is the third fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the third case of the Nice Land district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was a High School student named Trinity Vince. She technically killed herself when she placed poisoned lipstick on her lips, turning then bigs and make them exploded. The killer was her neighbor, Mahem Spolosky, who was a very famous scientific too. Trinity was a girl who did not care about others, only herself. So people began to despise her. In addition, she listened to his music very high and the whole neighborhood could hear. His murderer, Mahem, not stand this situation and decided to poison her. In court, Mahem Spolosky explain the court than annoying and ignorant people like Trinity must be changed or be eliminated. He was sentenced to life in prision for his inhuman statement, with chance of parole after 30 years. Victim *Trinity Vince (her lips were swollen and poisoned) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *Mahem Spolosky Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. *The suspect wears a necklace. *The suspect uses glasses. Suspect Profile *The suspect is jewish. Suspect Profile *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. *The suspect wears a necklace. Suspect Profile *The suspect is jewish. *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect has knowledge in engineering. *The suspect wears a necklace. *The suspect uses glasses. Suspect Profile *The suspect is jewish. Killer´s Profile *The killler is jewish. *The killer knows binary code. *The killer has knowledge in engineering. *The killer wears a necklace. *The killer uses glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Victim's House (Clue´s: Victim´s Body, Lipstick) **Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer is jewish) **''Examine'' Lipstick (Clues: Violet Sustance) ***Analyse Violet Sustance (9:00:00, Clues: Pepper St. Alley) *''Talk'' with Stacy Duboe about his friend *''Interrogate'' the Victim's neighbor about the murder (Clues: Broken Handle) **''Examine'' Broken Handle (Clues: Blurred Number) ***''Look'' Blurred Number (Clues: Trinity's House Handle) ***Analyse Trinity's House Handle (6:00:00, KP: The killer has knowledge in engineering) *Investigate Pepper St. Alley (Clues: Broken Paper) **''See'' Broken Paper (Clues: Trinity and Misterious Man's Drawing) ***''Compare'' Misterious Man's Face (Clues: Isaias Bohrmyn's Face) ***''Ask ''Isaias about his relationship with the victim *''Go'' to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= *''Talk'' with the Weird Man (Clues: Misterious Note) **''Examine'' Misterious Note (Clues: Pink Dye) ***''Compare'' Pink Dye (Clues: Serena Cabanny's Pink Dye) ***''Interrogate'' Serena about the Misteriuos Note *Investigate Garden (Clues: Broken Machine, Bat) **''Repare'' Broken Machine (Clues: CDs Recorder) ***''Examine'' CDs Recorder (Clues: Trinity's CDs Recorder) ***Analyse CDs Recorder (9:00:00, KP: The killer knows binary) **''Look'' Bat's Code Number (Clues: Mahem's Bat) ***''Ask ''Mahem why he broke Trinity's CDs Recorder *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clues: Raphael Citroc) **''Stop'' Raphael and ask him what he is doing in the Victim's House *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Trash Cans (Clues: Stacy's Purse, Isaias and Serena's Fight) **''Ask'' Isaias why he is fightning with Serena (Clues: Bedroom Library) **''Ask'' Serena why she is fightning with Isaias (Clues: Dirty Thread) **''Give'' back Stacy's Purse to Stacy Duboe *Investigate Bedroom Library (Clues: Wall Scratches, Dirty Thread) **''Examine'' Wall Scratches (KP: The killer wears glasses) **''Look'' over Dirty Thread (KP: The killer wears a necklace) *''Arrest'' the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (1 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Ask'' Raphael if he need something **Investigate Bedroom Library (Clues: Old Box) ***''Examine'' the Old Box (Clues: Raphael Citroc's Glasses) ***''Give'' Raphael his glasses back (Reward: Burger) *''See'' what Serena needs **Investigate the Victim's House (Clues: Pile of Dirt) ***''Examine ''the Pile of Dirt (Clues: Broken Brush) ***''Fix ''the Broken Brush (Clues: Serena Cabanny's Brush) ***''Give ''the Brush to Serena (Rewars: Cleaning Clothes) *Interrogate Stacy Duboe about the missing trash cans **Investigate Pepper St. Alley (Clues: Empty Trash Can) ***Penalize Stacy for stealing Trash can (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Nice Land